sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Chaotic Quest (Ask to Join)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: This roleplay takes place during the events of the Taint, and is a quest based roleplays for all Chaos Mobian characters who are not affilated with the Order directly.When Alex gathers a group of newfound followers of Chaos, she then leads them on a journey to find her former master, Trarius the Ambitious's relic daemonsword, Soul Slicer. She then leads them away from the temple and onto a perilous quest that may benefit or damn them along with her. (Ask to Join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *RedRush3999 (Better recognize....) *Classicspace101 (The coolest one here) *Saren (God) Rules: #This is a modern day quest like story, so it is more about the adventure rather than they ending. #For now, only Chaos characters can join as Alex is leading a party of people on a journey. #Your character may earn heretical rewards as time goes on, thus they may unlock new wargear or abiltiies that I assign to them. These abilities can transfer over 'to any Chaos themed roleplay on the wiki. I will archive their advancement in this roleplay. #The Dark Gods are watching, please them and they will reward you! Involved Characters: Alex's party: *Alex the Blue Jay-Tzeentchian *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog *Cor the Hedgehog *Gaz Vasillius~Khorne Act One: The Meeting at the Temple. Alex walked out into the main hall of the hidden underground Chaos Temple buried beneath the confines of the city. After speaking with the newly converted Komerl and encountering the newcomer Cor, she would call upon the new followers of the Ruinous Powers for her journey to retrieve the ancient and powerful relic, the daemonsword known as Soul Slicer. "Alright, you may reveal yourselves now." Alex called out to the others in the temple. "Hmm....So what's going on?" Komerl says shrugging his shoulders and eyeing Alex with a gleam in his eyes. He seemed to have a feeling that something was about to happen. What ''would happen, he didn't know. But considering the fact that he didn't have anything to do at the moment, he decided to see what was going on. "I am summoning other members from the temple to join us on our quest." Alex replied. "Quest for what exactly?" Komerl asked, scratching his ears. "To retrieve a most powerful relic indeed, the sword of my former master, Lord Trarius the Ambitious." Alex simply replied. "Why do you guys need it in the first place?" Komerl replied with a hint of intrigue in his eyes. "I wonder..." "For one, it is very powerful and neigh indestructable. The blade is beyond mortal enchantment." Alex replied. "Cool!" Komerl says, stretching his legs and arms. "I wonder if I might be able to use it for...well, something. That and it would be so cool for my inventory!" ''"Perhaps, if you could tame the daemon that resides within the sword."' Alex responded.'' ''"Hmm, I would rather work with it than tame it. I mean, if the daemon has a life of its own then it should have it's own free will, right?" Komerl responded going into a thinking pose.''' ''"They do, and yet no two daemons are alike. Each has it's own personality and nature." ''Alex explained. Cor was just quiet,thinking of something. ''"Cool! But still, I have a feeling the daemon inside the sword wants someone strong. Or does it want someone else that has certain qualities? Hmm....." ''Komerl says with a curious expression on his face. He then turned to Core, waving hello. Core looked at Komerl waving hello to him back. Komerl then resumes his conversation with Alex. ''"You think I could get along with the daemon?" (Uh....) Another member was drawn in, a human this time.. Though judging by the rusted sword and blood spatters he was probably some sort of murderous loon who enjoyed battle for the sake of battle.. "A blood brother." Alex states. "Huh, you're a new one..." Komerl says turning to the Khorne-aligned human. "What's your name?" "Khorne does not reward idle chit chat, when do we start killing?" The human asked, his hands twitching near a hatchet. "There will be time for blood, but first we must asemble our group."Alex replied to the Khornate human. "Grrr.. Hurry up." "You're an eager one, huh?" Komerl says with a cocky grin to the Khornate human, crossing his arms. He then closes his eyes and thinks of some random things while waiting for the group to assemble. "We should be ready now. Please follow me." Alex instructed for them to follow her. Komerl shrugs and just follows Alex as he gestures the others to follow... And so Gaz followed, very eager to spill blood in the name of Khorne. (Core, follow her.) Alex leads them out of the main hallway back to the spiralling stairs that would lead them to the surfice. Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC